


Arkham Returns

by LisaChinaski



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nygmobblepot, Prison, Prison Sex, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, gobblepot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaChinaski/pseuds/LisaChinaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon impegnato in turni aggiuntivi ad Arkham... Dove incontra i volti familiari di Oswald Cobblepot e Edward Nygma, pronti a "tormentare" il povero detective. </p><p>↓ For what it's worth - I'd do it again; With no consequence, I will do it again ↓</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ˩ ₣irst of the Y∈ar (∈quinox) – Sκrill∈x ˩

►La prima volta che James Gordon aveva messo piede ad Arkham era stato contro il suo volere – come la maggior parte delle persone che per qualsiasi ragione finiva lì. Era successo quando l'allora capo della polizia Loeb aveva fatto di tutto per renderlo un poliziotto semplice, e da detective l'aveva degradato e spedito a fare la guardia carceraria in quel manicomio criminale. Un ambiente che gli stava stretto e che lo metteva troppo faccia a faccia con i suoi demoni personali. Fortunatamente quell'esperienza aveva avuto vita breve ed in quell'occasione aveva conosciuto anche l'amore della sua vita: Leslie Thompkins.

Erano state molte altre le volte in cui aveva fatto visite sporadiche a quel posto e sempre riusciva a sentire una forte pressione sul suo petto: quell'edificio fatiscente, nonostante le sue grandi stanze e lunghi corridoi, risultava soffocante. Il grigiore che emanava lo opprimeva fin dalle mure esterne. Si era promesso di frequentare il meno possibile quel luogo. Ma Arkham era un cuore pulsante della criminalità e della pazzia della città di Gotham – inevitabilmente era segnato nel destino di Jim che sarebbe dovuto tornare lì anche contro la sua volontà. 

Il suo attuale capo, il corpulento Nathaniel Barnes, aveva incaricato infatti lui ed il collega Harvey Bullock di fare alcuni turni aggiuntivi proprio al manicomio cittadino; non era raro che venissero cambiati turni – specie in situazioni di emergenza come quella. Il carcere era sovraffollato – e molte aree del manicomio erano state adibite ad accogliere nuovi criminali. Il loro compito era controllare la situazione e, in casi estremi, di usare le maniere forti. In uno stato d'allarme come quello ogni “legge della giungla” era valida. Questo era uno spasso per Bullock – un po' meno per Gordon. Riteneva che in quell'inferno ci fosse già troppa anarchia; non si poteva rispondere al caos togliendo le poche regole che erano rimaste. Ad ogni modo accettò l'ordine di Barnes senza discutere dei suoi dubbi, ci avrebbe pensato una volta arrivato tra quelle mura a far quadrare le cose.

  


Un uomo con i lineamenti orientali ed una parlata calma ed affabile accolse i due detective: era il direttore di Arkham, il dottor Hugo Strange. Un'autorità nel suo campo e nell'intera città, ma James non lo trovava gradevole nonostante i suoi modi di fare gentili – gli sembravano poco sinceri. Assunse quella sua solita espressione di disprezzo – quella che usava con i criminali stessi. Il dottor Strange stava mostrando le zone riservate ai carcerati provenienti da Blackgate: gli enormi stanzoni erano pieni di gente arrabbiata, un odore acre arrivò alle narici dei detective. Puzzavano e parlavano a voce troppo alta. Se quel posto risultava soffocante prima, quando ancora era praticamente inutilizzato, figuriamoci ora che in ogni angolo c'erano gruppi di criminali incalliti che fissavano i poliziotti con sguardi che rivelavano intenzioni omicide. Adesso riusciva a comprendere perché Barnes avesse dato l'autorizzazione di usare ogni mezzo per placare gli animi.

James Gordon ispezionò altre zone di quell'ampia struttura, mentre Bullock era nell'ufficio di Strange a farsi spiegare le ultime indicazioni. Non sarebbe riuscito a stare un momento di più con quell'uomo così viscido – preferiva scoprire quel luogo da solo. D'altronde, si stava semplicemente rinfrescando la memoria: quei muri, che aveva frequentato per poco, li conosceva anche fin troppo bene. Si fermò davanti alle sbarre che lo separavano da quella che era la sala ricreativa provvista di tavoli, giochi da tavolo mancanti di molti pezzi ed una televisione che trasmetteva solo in bianco e nero. Alcuni pazzi stavano giocando a dama, una donna leggeva un libro seduta su una poltrona vicino alla finestra. Mentre osservava la scena, si sentì picchiettare alle spalle.

“Jim! Caro vecchio amico...” esclamò Oswald Cobblepot. Lo accolse con un sorriso furbo e vagamente malvagio.

“Detective Gordon!” lo salutò a sua volta Edward Nygma, aggiustandosi gli occhiali emozionato.

Aveva dimenticato che quelle facce conosciute si trovavano tra quelle mura... Per colpa sua.

 


	2. ˩ Monst∈rs and Nic∈ Sprit∈s - Skrill∈x ˩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il primo faccia a faccia tra Jim Gordon ed i due criminali, Oswald Cobblepot e Edward Nygma - rinchiusi ad Arkham...

⊶ _Look at this_  
I'm a coward too  
You don't need to hide, my friend  
For I'm just like you ⊷

 

► James Gordon sobbalzò. Si era completamente dimenticato di loro e trovarseli davanti era per lui una terribile sorpresa. Soprattutto perché nei loro occhi leggeva una sorta di sicurezza e fiducia in sé stessi e nelle loro capacità: dopotutto, Jim ora si trovava nel loro territorio – e l'autorità della polizia tra quelle mura era molto limitata, a differenza della pazzia che sembrava serpeggiare ovunque. Cercò di non mostrarsi intimidito, assumendo il solito sguardo da duro.

“Pinguino... Ed...” li salutò, impassibile, con un cenno del capo. Edward Nygma continuava a tenere un sorrisetto nervoso e si sfregava le mani come impaziente di qualcosa. Fu l'altro però ad intervenire per rispondere al poliziotto, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui.

“E' un piacere vederti qui.” affermò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra sottili. Quel gesto e la sua vicinanza fecero rabbrividire il detective, che notava il brillio negli occhi del criminale. Capiva che d'ora in avanti avrebbe dovuto guardarsi le spalle – quella situazione non gli piaceva. Non erano gli unici che lui stesso aveva spedito tra quelle mura, ovvio; ma le cose erano più complicate: con entrambi aveva stretto dei vaghi rapporti d'amicizia e sociali che non riusciva a dimenticare. Si sentiva perfino stupido ad aver creduto alla loro bontà d'animo, tanto tempo addietro. Con Ed aveva addirittura cenato, una sera, in una piacevole serata a quattro con le loro fidanzate. Ed Oswald... Dopo tutti i favori che si erano scambiati erano arrivati ad ammazzare un uomo insieme, e lui l'aveva protetto anche in quel caso. Ma questa volta non avrebbe visto del buono dentro quegl'animi indissolubilmente corrotti, nessun'altra possibilità: erano mostri e sarebbero marciti lì, come meritavano. Eppure... Li vedeva troppo tranquilli, pur a conoscenza del loro destino. All'improvviso, Pinguino gli appoggiò una mano sul petto: molte altre volte aveva cercato un veloce contatto fisico, ma in quel contesto apparve più morboso del solito. Si sentiva violato. “Ci mancavi.” sussurrò, gli occhi verdi che continuavano a brillare di una luce strana. Jim si scostò di colpo ed afferrò saldamente il polso di Oswald.

“Non provare più a toccarmi o ti sbatto in isolamento.” ringhiò. Cercava di respingere quei flirt da ormai chissà quanto tempo e, ogni volta, si sentiva sempre più a disagio. In quel contesto ancora più del solito, in quel momento in cui si sentiva vulnerabile ed in netto svantaggio numerico. Per sua fortuna arrivò Harvey Bullock con il suo solito passo pesante: aveva appena finito il colloquio con il dottor Strange ed ora dovevano tornare in centrale per le ultime direttive da parte del capo Barnes. Lanciò un'occhiataccia ai due detenuti senza nemmeno salutarli e proseguì verso l'uscita, seguito a ruota da Gordon che finalmente si lasciava alle spalle quelle persone che lo mettevano in seria difficoltà. Li avrebbe incontrati di nuovo, ma la prossima volta sarebbe stato pronto. Non si sarebbe lasciato intimidire un secondo ed avrebbe mantenuto le distanze in maniera autoritaria.

I detenuti D-171 e B-113, rispettivamente Edward Nygma e Oswald Cobblepot, osservarono immobili i detective andarsene di fretta. Restarono da soli in silenzio per un po' di tempo, senza spostarsi di un millimetro, finché uno dei due non parlò.

“Oz, un enigma!”

“Oh mio Dio. Ci risiamo. Dimmi, Ed.”

“Anche al buio è sempre attraente.”

“... La calamita?”

“Sì. Ma anche il detective James Gordon.”

 


	3. ˩ Pogo – Shinichi Osaωa ∈xt∈nd∈d R∈mix - Digitalism ˩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald Cobblepot, spalleggiato da Edward Nygma, sembra avere un piano ben preciso per incastrare Jim Gordon nel loro gioco perverso. Pinguino sfida verbalmente il detective, preannunciando la tempesta che si scatenerà...

► Era stato costretto persino a mettere la divisa di ordinanza. Aveva dovuto appendere il suo completo elegante al chiodo per riprendere in mano quella logora uniforme – che ormai gli stava troppo stretta, a causa della vita coniugale con Lee Thompkins. Mentre lavorava, in momenti non stimolanti come quello che stava vivendo ora, pensava spesso a lei: gli infondeva una forza e carica che gli permetteva di continuare a tenere duro nonostante tutto.

Il lavoro al manicomio di Arkham era noioso. Si trattava semplicemente di ronde nei vari settori, per controllare che non ci fossero anomalie, scambi illegittimi di droga, aggressioni. Ma il gruppo di persone che erano da sorvegliare per questi motivi era davvero misero: i carcerati di Blackgate non erano stati ancora tutti trasferiti. Perciò i poliziotti venivano impiegati anche per controllare i “pazzi”.

Con le mani in tasca, James Gordon passava davanti alle celle da cui provenivano urla ed elucubrazioni allucinate e le cosiddette sale ricreative dove per lo più la gente restava in silenzio a leggere e comporre puzzle a cui sistematicamente mancavano dei pezzi. In uno di quegli spazi, Jim notò che era presente Oswald Cobblepot. Seduto ritto s’una sedia di metallo quasi al centro dell’ampia stanza, con i palmi appoggiati alle ginocchia e lo fissava. Il poliziotto rabbrividì, quell’uomo sapeva sempre inquietarlo. Ed incuriosirlo, a dire il vero: perché gli stava sorridendo? Quel suo sorriso di sbieco, che sembrava voler prenderti in giro… Gli fece un cenno, ed il detective gli si avvicinò con passo sicuro. Non voleva mostrargli quel filo di insicurezza ed agitazione che l’aveva colpito. “Jim, mio vecchio amico.” lo salutò il Pinguino, nel suo consueto modo. Gordon non capiva se venisse canzonato o se effettivamente, nella sua mente malata, lui pensasse veramente fossero amici; dal suo canto, non l’aveva mai corretto a riguardo. In effetti, nei tempi più duri e bui, si erano aiutati a vicenda – scambiandosi favori più o meno leciti che avevano giovato ad entrambi. Non ne andava fiero, ed ancora ricordava con rimorso l’uccisione di Odgen Barker.

“Pinguino...” lo salutò, chiamandolo con il soprannome per cui era noto sulla scena del crimine. Meglio mantenere le distanze il più possibile.

“Come sta andando il lavoro qui ad Arkham? Un poliziotto così intraprendente come te, costretto a badare a noi...” lo prese in giro, con quel suo tono di voce acuto che fingeva di provare dispiacere.

“Non mi lamento.” rispose, lievemente disturbato da quel dialogo. Oswald si alzò dalla sedia, per essere faccia a faccia con il poliziotto, ma era notevolmente più basso quindi dovette tenere lo sguardo verso l’alto. Erano molto vicini, Jim poteva sentire il respiro dell’altro addosso.

“Ma certo, servire la tua preziosa GCPD è un onore, ma secondo me sfruttano poco una valida risorsa come te e – lasciamelo dire – non ti fanno divertire abbastanza.” fece un veloce occhiolino, quasi impercettibile. Il poliziotto storse la bocca, dentro di sé aumentava quella sensazione di fastidio. “Quello che voglio intendere è che...” osò appoggiare la mano destra sul petto di Gordon, violando il regolamento. “Io posso farti divertire.”

Il detective si scostò immediatamente, sfuggendo da quel contatto. Si guardò attorno, per constatare che nessuno li avesse visti – ma i pazienti vicini erano troppo immersi nel loro mondo. “Cosa vorresti dire?” ringhiò, tra i denti. Non era un bambino, aveva capito benissimo cosa intendeva quel perverso criminale.

“Andiamo, Jim!” osò un’altra pacchetta sul petto. “Come se tu non avessi compreso la mia proposta.”

“Toccami un’altra volta e ti butto in isolamento, non è la prima volta che te lo dico!” alzò il tono della voce. Ma era solo, unico testimone di quell’avance indesiderata. Vide che il Pinguino ridacchiava.

“No, James Gordon, toccami tu un’altra volta ed io mi rivolgerò a chi si occupa delle molestie.” lo intimò, facendosi incredibilmente serio. “Cos’è? Credi che non ci sia un sindacato, qui? Con tutti gli squilibrati che lavorano per la GCPD, noi poveri utenti costretti a subire...” tornò a ridacchiare.

“Non crederebbero ad un pazzo.” affermò, sicuro di sé. Quelle minacce non lo spaventavano – la cosa che lo metteva a disagio erano le intenzioni di Oswald che riusciva a decifrare solo in parte. Si sentì picchiettare sulla spalla e si girò: dovette alzare di poco lo sguardo, perché si trovò davanti l’alto Edward Nygma.

“Chi osserva al matrimonio ma non si sposa?” domandò, e prima che chiunque potesse rispondere, svelò la soluzione ed i suoi intenti. “Il testimone. Forse non crederebbero ad un pazzo, ma a due sì.”

Jim Gordon era sgomento. Si trovava in mezzo a quei due malati, completamente inerme. Stavano progettando un piano perverso che comprendeva lui come obiettivo finale. Si allontanò da loro, silenziosamente, ma alle sue spalle li sentiva ridere di lui.

⊶ _You have to set up_  
Away from what matters  
And get it prepared   
Forward ⊷


	4. ˩ Pupp∈t∈∈r - MAX ˩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Gordon si trova davanti ad uno spettacolo che non poteva immaginare e... ne rimane incredibilmente colpito.

► Aveva pensato in più occasioni a quella proposta. Seduto a tavola mentre cenava con Lee, dietro la scrivania a compilare scartoffie, sotto la doccia dopo una lunga giornata. Rifletteva su ciò e si chiedeva al tempo stesso perché fosse così radicata quella provocazione nella sua testa. L’occasione data da Oswald di divertirsi, distrarsi dalla monotonia del lavoro e – magari – anche di quello della vita coniugale. Doveva ignorare quel pensiero, dedicarsi alla normalità della sua vita: i turni ad Arkham, dormire con sua moglie, magari una birra con qualche collega. Alle volte si infuriava, pensando a quanto era stato stupido a cedere alle lusinghe di una proposta del genere. Conosceva abbastanza Pinguino da sapere che quella richiesta non poteva essere fine a se stessa; sicuramente l’avrebbe ricattato in un modo o nell’altro appena ne avesse avuto l’occasione. Doveva scacciare dal suo cervello la costante immagine di lui che…

Consueta ronda ad Arkham. Gli sembrava di rubare lo stipendio, gli onesti cittadini che pagavano le tasse per lo scadente servizio offerto dalla GCPD. Girava, sempre con le mani in tasca, per i corridoi lugubri – illuminati soltanto da quelle luci al neon che andavano a scatti. Le pareti, che in fasti tempi erano verde brillante, ora erano macchiate di liquidi non ben identificabili. Sangue, per lo più. Il linoleum del pavimento scricchiolava sotto le sue scarpe ad ogni passo. Ecco un altro modo in cui gli abitanti di Gotham venivano derubati attraverso le tasse: la malasanità di Arkham era uno scandaloso esempio. Mentre coglieva ogni più piccolo particolare con il suo occhio critico, sentì un gran trambusto in una delle stanze che aveva appena sorpassato. Che strano, fino ad un attimo prima c’era il silenzio più totale. Entrò nella stanza: doveva essere la biblioteca, molti anni prima – c’erano parecchi scaffali con sopra libri desueti e pieni di polvere. Ora in disuso sembrava un luogo che poteva essere abitato soltanto da fantasmi. Era abbastanza buio, dovette aiutarsi con la torcia per farsi strada tra le librerie per poi scoprire qualcosa che non credeva di certo di trovarsi davanti. Uno spettacolo che neanche nella sua immaginazione avrebbe potuto creare.

Anche se la luce per illuminare la scena era poca, erano loro due chiaramente. I pazienti D-171 e B-113, non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciare i loro nomi tanto era sconvolto. Oswald era a terra, in ginocchio, di fronte ad Edward. Quest’ultimo aveva i pantaloni della divisa calati fino alle caviglie ed entrambe le mani sulla testa piena di capelli neri dell’altro. Il Pinguino, invece, gli stava inequivocabilmente praticando una fellatio, mentre gli stringeva i fianchi per darsi ancora più spinta e per andare più a fondo. Quello che Jim aveva sentito poco prima di entrare erano quindi gemiti di piacere, un piacere così intenso che non era stato zittito. Non si erano accorti della presenza del poliziotto fino a quando non era arrivata la fioca luce della torcia verso di loro. Edward cercò di far staccare da sé Oswald che continuava imperterrito a lavorare con la sua bocca e la sua lingua: non si era accorto della presenza del detective? O stava continuando apposta, consapevole di essere guardato da quegli occhi grandi ed azzurri di Jim?

“Oz, c’è Jim Gordon!” esclamò infine Nygma, visibilmente imbarazzato. Appena il compagno interruppe il suo lavoro, si alzò i boxer insieme ai pantaloni a strisce bianche e nere, ritraendosi verso il muro – come per scappare dalla luce per nascondersi nell’oscurità. Oswald si tirò in piedi ed andò verso Gordon senza alcuna remora; mostrava invece l’erezione che spiccava contro la sua divisa.

“Salve, Jim.” lo salutò, sprezzante. “Vuoi unirti? Sei il benvenuto, lo sai...” propose, avvicinandosi sempre di più al poliziotto – tanto da esser così vicino che i due corpi potevano quasi sfiorarsi. Jim era immobile, pietrificato. Aveva visto cose ben peggiori nella sua vita e carriera, ma ciò che lo sconvolgeva era il turbinio di emozioni che aveva provato di fronte a quella scena. Ad esserne quasi incuriosito non era preparato; aveva cercato per giorni di non pensare a cose del genere ed ora si trovava in mezzo a tutto ciò.

“Questa volta non ve la lascio passare, vado subito ad informare il dottor Strange.” minacciò, puntandogli il dito contro. Cercò di tenere il tono della voce il più autoritario possibile, ma per qualche motivo non aveva gridato. Non voleva farsi sentire, come si vergognasse lui stesso di averli scoperti. Li lasciò soli ed abbandonò la stanza, con l’intento di andare a riferire a Hugo Strange ciò che aveva appena visto e scoperto.

Ad ogni passo verso l’ufficio del direttore, però era sempre meno convinto di come doversi comportare. Perché, per quanto scorretto fosse quel momento di intimità tra i due detenuti, a lui non era dispiaciuta quell’immagine. Si pentì di aver puntato loro la luce contro, altrimenti avrebbe continuato a guardare – capire cosa lo attraesse così tanto. I piedi si facevano sempre più pesanti più si avvicinava da Strange. Si fermò in bagno per sciacquarsi il viso. L’acqua fredda sulla sua pelle non dava lo stesso effetto rinfrescante all’intero corpo; si guardò allo specchio e la sua faccia sembrava davvero esausta. Nella sua mente riecheggiava il suono di quella fellatio e dei gemiti, gli occhi di Oswald mentre si alzava in piedi con le labbra ancora umide, il membro di pregevole dimensioni di Edward…

Aprì la porta di un bagno e si slacciò la cintura; fece uscire il proprio pene che era incredibilmente eretto e pulsante. Con una mano si appoggiò al muro e con l’altra iniziò a masturbarsi con ferocia ed rabbia; il gesto però era fluido perché si era già bagnato durante la visione di quell’attimo. Con l’eccitazione saliva anche la vergogna, con il godimento l’imbarazzo. Immaginava di essere di nuovo in quella scena, assaggiare il gusto che era rimasto tra le labbra di Oswald, spogliarlo di quella ridicola divisa e toccarne la pelle nuda; stringere tra le mani il membro di Edward e magari assaggiarlo – magari assaggiare entrambi, e… Ebbe un orgasmo veloce e così forte che gli fece girare la testa per qualche secondo, scaricò il getto nel water per poi tirare l’acqua. Si asciugò con un po’ di carta igienica, mentre riprendeva fiato dopo l’iperventilazione. Sciacquò di nuovo le mani e si sentiva terribilmente tranquillo, cercando di non pensare a quello che aveva appena fatto e soprattutto cosa aveva pensato.

Uscito dal bagno si trovò davanti chi non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi davanti.

“Jim! Non eri dal dottor Strange?” domandò Pinguino. Edward, al suo fianco, sghignazzò – sembrando davvero stupido. “Od hai avuto un impegno urgente?” continuò, indicando il bagno. Le sue maligne provocazioni.

“Per questa volta passo. Che non capiti mai più.” rispose, secco. La sua voce tremava, ne era consapevole lui come i due criminali. Per questo non facevano altro che fissarlo, sapevano di averlo in pugno.

“Oh, ma certo Detective Gordon! Mai più...” promise Nygma, appoggiando la mano destra sul cuore: lo stava prendendo in giro. Oswald rise di gusto.

“Certamente, Jim. Mai più senza di te…!”

⊶ _I don’t bite, but I heard you might  
so let me feed your appetite.  
We_ _do we go from here,_  
Whisper what you want in my ear  
My little puppeteer. ⊷


	5. ˩ Do it again – The Ch∈mical Broth∈rs ˩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedere alla propria curiosità, rimanere affascinati davanti alla possibilità di esaudire uno strano e martellante desiderio... Jim Gordon non può resistere ad un richiamo - troppo stuzzicato com'è stato fino ad ora.

⊶ _I’ve seen it pumped electric._ ⊷

► Era passata più di una settimana da quando Jim Gordon aveva scoperto Nygma e Cobblepot chiusi nella biblioteca in disuso dell’ospedale psichiatrico. Li aveva sorpresi proprio nel bel mezzo di un atto sessuale – ma aveva il vago sospetto che fosse stato tutto organizzato magistralmente dai due: di sicuro non era la prima volta che i due si lasciavano andare, quindi sarebbero dovuti essere abbastanza allenati a non farsi beccare dalle guardie. Se la scelta del luogo non appariva sospetta, trattandosi di un locale per nulla frequentato, lo sguardo di Oswald lo tradiva: dai suoi occhi verdi era leggibile il desiderio che provava per il poliziotto e quanto fosse eccitato per quella situazione. Pure Edward, quando si erano nuovamente incontrati lungo il corridoio, sembrava essersi rasserenato. Gordon non sapeva cosa pensare, ma una cosa lo colpiva: non riusciva a smettere di ricordare ogni più piccolo particolare di quei minuti trascorsi con quei due.

Era l’aspetto che più lo tormentava. Il suo corpo reagiva con una inevitabile risposta fisiologica che lo metteva in imbarazzo. Era chiaro che provasse un forte desiderio per quella trasgressione che non avrebbe mai immaginato. Si era trovato davanti quegli uomini che senza troppo pudore lo invitavano ad unirsi in quel gioco perverso. Non solo il fisico era implicato – ma in particolare i suoi pensieri: già con quei chiari segnali gli stavano fottendo la mente.

  


Un cenno del capo da parte di Oswald, lieve – quasi impercettibile, indirizzato ad Edward. Jim Gordon, nel suo turno di guardia, lo aveva notato con la coda dell’occhio. Con la fantasia aveva già iniziato a viaggiare, vedendoli uno alla volta lasciare la sala mensa – immaginando un loro nuovo incontro sessuale. Quello del pranzo era l’unico momento sereno della giornata, perché i pazienti erano intenti a mangiare l’orribile pasto che il manicomio di Arkham offriva; quindi nessuno avrebbe detto nulla se Jim si fosse allontanato un attimo, per seguire i due e scoprire se effettivamente si erano dati di nuovo appuntamento per perdersi l’uno nella carne dell’altro. Anche se ne aveva perso le tracce, immaginò di trovarli ancora una volta nella biblioteca abbandonata – ma prima di raggiungerla sentì trambusto in un ambulatorio. Pensò all’ennesima infermiera imbranata, finivano tutte ad Arkham le ragazze inesperte che gli ospedali più prestigiosi scartavano; ma al suo orecchio arrivò un gemito incontrollato ed era come un segnale che lo richiamava. Sentì il cuore fermarsi, perché stava per venire il momento della scelta. La sua mano destra era sulla maniglia, mentre rifletteva sulle opzioni che erano due soltanto: andarsene e fare finta di nulla oppure entrare e scopare.

Aprì la porta.

Erano completamente svestiti dalle loro divise. Oswald era steso su un lettino e teneva ben aperte le proprie gambe e natiche per accogliere Edward, che lo stava penetrando lentamente – di tanto in tanto chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo con passione. Erano sudati, benché avessero appena iniziato il rapporto sembravano essere completamente presi l’uno dall’altro; non per questo non notarono Jim appena aprì la porta.

“Ciao Jim...” lo salutò Oswald, ansimando. Questa volta Nygma sembrava non volersi fermare, a differenza dell’altra occasione in cui aveva indietreggiato imbarazzato: evidentemente quello che stava facendo era troppo bello per essere interrotto; a giudicare dal viso arrossito del compagno sembrava proprio così. “Ti prego, non stare lì impalato… Vieni qui...” lo implorò, e la sua voce rotta dai gemiti era così ammaliante che il poliziotto non poteva resistere. Avanzava piano verso di loro, gustando ogni attimo: le perline di sudore che calavano dalla tempia di Edward, che entrava fino in fondo facendo impazzire Pinguino sotto di lui; la voce di Oswald che era spezzata dal piacere. Aveva quasi la bava alla bocca per il desiderio di prendere parte a quella danza perfetta e goduriosa; il pene era duro e bagnato dentro i suoi slip, come se volesse urlare di uscire da quel pantaloni troppo stretti. Quella dura erezione era un chiaro segnale: Jim si slacciò i pantaloni per tirare fuori il proprio membro – che, una volta fuori, sembrava puntasse i due. Edward si girò quando vide che il poliziotto era quasi del tutto nudo. Uscì dall’accogliente culo di Oswald per andargli incontro.

“Detective Gordon...” mormorò, aggiustandosi gli occhiali – come se volesse osservare meglio la perfezione del pene del poliziotto, così grosso e duro. In meno di un secondo, il ragazzo si abbassò per iniziare a praticare una fellatio. Le labbra avvolsero delicatamente l’asta, mentre la lingua stuzzicava il pene mentre era nella sua bocca. Lo faceva arrivare fino in gola quando muoveva la testa. Jim era sbalordito ed eccitato: quel lavoro così perfetto non gliel’aveva mai fatto nessuno. Sentiva il proprio cazzo essere più duro del solito – e sentiva gli occhi di Oswald su di lui, che non si era spostato dalla sua comoda postazione.

“Sembra proprio che tu stia facendo godere parecchio il nostro Jim, Ed!” scherzò, battendo le mani. Pur non essendo coinvolto nell’azione, era il Pinguino ad essere il burattinaio – come sempre. “Ma ora fallo venire un po’ da me...” pregò, anche se sembrava di più un ordine. Edward interruppe il suo magistrale lavoro di bocca e portò Jim davanti ad Oswald, che era già pronto per accoglierlo. Il poliziotto sembrava un po’ titubante, inesperto com’era in quel tipo di rapporti; ma rifletté che non doveva essere tanto diverso dal farlo con una donna. Puntò il proprio membro contro il buco esposto di Pinguino e lo penetrò con forza. Scivolò dentro con una facilità che non si aspettava, ma con il giusto attrito che aveva dato piacere ad entrambi. Non andò cauto, non era abituato ad essere dolce e delicato quando faceva sesso, ma sembrava che Oswald apprezzasse quella brutalità. Mentre continuava a sbatterlo così forte che dovette reggersi al lettino, il detective sentì all’improvviso Edward che lo stava stimolando in un modo a lui sconosciuto. Con il medio e l’indice bagnati – di saliva o lubrificante non riusciva a capirlo, l’ex medico forense stava preparando l’ano del poliziotto con il chiaro intento di farlo suo.

“Nygma, che cazz...” esclamò e fece per uscire da Oswald, ma quest’ultimo lo bloccò.

“Andiamo, Jim! Ormai sei qui: goditi ogni momento...” lo incoraggiò Pinguino, con un sorriso malizioso sul volto. Aveva ragione: ormai si era fatto così troppo avanti che sarebbe stato inutile tirarsi indietro. Era già troppo coinvolto in quelle azioni per lui perverse – tanto valeva buttarsi. Togliersi ogni sfizio; ed allora decise di accogliere Nygma mentre continuava a scopare Oswald. Edward tolse le dita per far entrare lentamente il suo lungo membro: se all’inizio era un vero supplizio, in poche spinte era diventato un piacere impagabile. Essere scopati mentre scopava: si trovava al centro di una danza sensuale e profonda. Morbosa, per come la viveva lui, ma soddisfacente come nulla che avesse mai provato. I loro movimenti erano perfettamente coordinati. Edward gli teneva saldamente i fianchi mentre affondava dentro di lui, Oswald gemeva sotto le doppie spinte che riceveva.

James Gordon sperava non finisse mai. Era tutto perfetto…

⊶ _Oh my God, what have I done?_  
All I wanted was a little fun  
Got a brain like bubblegum  
Blowing up my cranium ⊷


	6. ˩ Go – The Ch∈mical Broth∈rs ˩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il desiderio di Jim e la gelosia di Ed: entrambi non vorrebbero provare questi due sentimenti, ma il gioco di Pinguino è ben organizzato per soddisfare entrambi.

⊶ _We’re only here to make you go_ ⊷

► James Gordon si era messo a tamburellare sulla scrivania con la punta della matita. Stava compilando distrattamente alcuni fogli che avrebbe dovuto consegnare al capo della polizia riguardo all’andamento delle ronde ad Arkham. Delle relazioni di routine che aumentavano la carta straccia impilata negli uffici – ma anche quella era parte del suo lavoro. La cosa che lo tormentava era che, in quei momenti morti, non poteva evitare di pensare a quello che era successo proprio durante quei turni, nell’ambulatorio con Edward e Oswald.

Alcune sue parti del corpo gli facevano ancora male dopo diversi giorni; quel dolore gli ricordava il piacere che l’aveva accompagnato. Il piccolo segno di un succhiotto, che Harvey Bullock aveva identificato un marchio da parte di Lee Thopkins, era in realtà stato lasciato da Nygma dopo che era venuto copiosamente dentro le sue viscere. Sentiva ancora la voce di Cobblepot che lo implorava di sbatterlo il più violentemente possibile prima di concludere con un lungo orgasmo. Ricordava quelle lingue che lo baciavano, il sapore salato dello sperma, le mani che gli stringevano le braccia e scorrevano lungo il petto. Ogni volta che ci pensava così intensamente doveva precipitarsi in bagno, ovunque si trovasse, a soddisfare la voglia che la sua erezione gridava. L’imbarazzo accompagnava la sua masturbazione e, dopo aver eiaculato, si prometteva di lasciar perdere quel perverso ricordo. Non sarebbe mai più capitato: si erano tutti e tre tolti uno sfizio, non c’era bisogno di ripetere una cosa tanto depravata. Avrebbe fatto in modo di evitare – dimenticare quell’unico momento di follia. E, poche ore dopo aver fatto a sé stesso quella promessa, si trovava di nuovo in bagno ad immaginare i loro cazzi per sé – con una voglia tale da fargli venire la bava alla bocca.

  


“La prossima volta potremmo portarlo in lavanderia; tu lo conduci, ed una volta lì io...” stava progettando Oswald, mentre si rigirava tra le mani un pennarello: le matite e le penne ad Arkham erano proibite perché potevano essere usate come armi improprie – ma il comitato per i detenuti aveva avanzato la richiesta di avere almeno dei pennarelli colorati per poter aiutare i pazienti a sfogare comunque la loro creatività. Il Pinguino li usava per segnarsi appunti riguardo a come attrarre nuovamente Gordon nel suo gioco perverso. Nygma, però, lo interruppe – fermandogli saldamente la mano che stava scrivendo sul foglio bianco.

“Non credo di volerlo fare, Oz.” affermò Ed, ed il suo tono di voce era piuttosto amareggiato. Non che non si fosse divertito in quell'incontro in ambulatorio, ma sentiva una fitta di gelosia ogni volta che lo ricordava. Il fatto che Oswald volesse a tutti i costi provare di nuovo qualcosa di simile lo faceva irrigidire più che mai. “La prima volta te l'ho concesso, era una cosa che desideravi ed ho preso parte alla tua richiesta, ma io...”

“Cos'è, sei geloso?” lo schernì il Pinguino, mettendosi a ridere. Vide nel compagno un rossore improvviso sul volto: aveva centrato il punto senza difficoltà. Da quando si erano incontrati nel bosco ai tempi in cui Theo Galavan era ancora in vita ed aveva spezzato la vita di Oswald uccidendone la madre e ferendolo in maniera quasi mortale, il loro rapporto era diventato sempre più intenso. All'inizio, quando Edward Nygma l'aveva curato e ristabilizzato, sembrava che quest'ultimo fosse la personalità dominante tra i due; ma appena il Pinguino tornò in forma, iniziò ad essere lui la mente perversa che tutti conoscevano. Era riuscito a convincere il medico a cedere, ammaliandolo con il suo carisma – ed ancora oggi riusciva a manipolarlo come preferiva. Perciò lo divertì molto quella sua presa di posizione. “Proprio adesso che ci stavamo divertendo...” mormorò, fingendo di mettere su un broncio affranto. “Facciamo così: incontratevi tu e Jim Gordon, da soli. Conoscetevi meglio.” propose. L'idea di saperli scopare alle sue spalle lo eccitava particolarmente ed in maniera morbosa.

  


Se lo vide apparire davanti, all'improvviso – tanto che Jim sobbalzò. Era molto più alto di lui e dovette alzare lo sguardo per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Ed.” lo salutò il poliziotto, riprendendosi dal lieve spavento. Non era stato così vicino a lui da quando... Beh, da quando c'era stato quell'incontro, poco più di una settimana prima. Quando il medico era dietro di lui, a farlo godere penetrandolo profondamente. Mentre osservava il paziente di Arkham, si domandava se stesse pensando la stessa cosa.

“Detective Gordon.” ricambiò il saluto, in maniera molto formale. Il suo atteggiamento sembrava impassibile, era facile per lui mantenere una parvenza di normalità – così aveva fatto per anni prima di essere rinchiuso in quel terribile manicomio. “Pinguino mi ha detto che dovrei... 'Passare più tempo' con lei.” annunciò, con le mani dietro la schiena. Stava riferendo l'ordine che aveva ricevuto dal suo amante come se fosse un'informazione ufficiale. D'altronde, entrambi si erano conosciuti in polizia, ed i modi di rivolgersi l'uno con l'altro erano rimasti piuttosto invariati.

“... 'Passare più tempo' con me?!” domandò conferma, sorpreso. Immaginava cosa potesse significare, ma... Perché? Perchè non trovarsi tutti come l'altra volta, con quella finta casualità ma nascosta consensualità. Quella richiesta di Oswald Cobblepot sembrava più perversa del solito – e la cosa inevitabilmente stuzzicò la curiosità del detective.

“Sì, credo intendesse avere rapporti sessuali consenzienti.” specificò l'ovvietà il medico, sempre con il suo piglio professionale. L'idea piaceva al poliziotto, non aveva fatto altro che pensare ad avere di nuovo la possibilità di lasciarsi andare; ma il fatto che Pinguino stesse manipolando i giochi, come un depravato burattinaio, in parte lo insospettiva. Si era sì lasciato guidare troppo dal desiderio e dall'istinto animalesco, ma il suo fiuto da detective gli stava dicendo di restare in guardia.

“Io non credo sia il caso di...” iniziò a dire Jim, ma Ed lo bloccò prontamente, prendendogli un braccio con una forza che non si aspettava.

“La prego, Jim.” si chinò su di lui. “Divertiamoci un po' in lavanderia, senza Oswald.” gli mormorò all'orecchio. E si staccò prontamente da lui, per scappare via – proprio dove aveva appena proposto al poliziotto. Quest'ultimo restò immobile per qualche secondo, per pensare a come agire. Non pensava che Nygma potesse avere un interesse di quel tipo per lui; a differenza di Oswald che molto spesso si era esposto e, con le sue moine, aveva mostrato la voglia di avere qualcosa di più di un'amicizia con Jim. Il medico forense era serio, imperscrutabile – ma non poteva ignorare ciò che si erano fatti a vicenda quel giorno in libreria. Guidati magistralmente dal burattinaio Pinguino, ma l'idea di quel pregevole membro dentro di sé ancora eccitava Gordon: ormai, quando si dava piacere da solo, non mancava di stimolarsi la zona anale cercando di ricordare quel momento.

  


Giunto in lavanderia, Ed lo aspettava in un angolo a braccia conserte. Quest'ultimo non sapeva se il detective sarebbe prima o poi effettivamente arrivato, ma a quanto pare eccolo lì davanti a lui. Erano soli e la luce del neon andava a scatti. Jim aveva preso la sua decisione e mentre avanzava verso Nygma si slacciava i pantaloni per mostrargli subito l'erezione che era stata provocata dal pensiero di essere di nuovo inculato brutalmente.

⊶ _Grip the moment like you grippin' the earth_  
Feel the weight and you feelin' the girth  
Now you get it, now you feelin' your worth ⊷


	7. ˩ Stockholm Syndrom∈ – Mus∈ ˩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finiscono i turni aggiuntivi di Jim Gordon ad Arkham. Finisce quindi la sua scabrosa avventura sessuale con i due criminali, Oswald Cobblepot e Edward Nygma...

► Nathaniel Barnes ordinò a Jim Gordon di entrare nel proprio ufficio appena lo vide arrivare alla centrale di polizia. Il giovane detective aveva appena staccato dall'ennesimo turno di notte al manicomio di Arkham. Anche quella nottata era stata all'insegna della perversione e del godimento: lui, Edward ed Oswald si trovavano nelle stanze più buie a godere dei reciproci corpi. Lavorava lì da più di un mese, ma le ultime settimane erano state dedicate all'esplorazone di quell'universo erotico – la soddisfazione di quella curiosità sessuale che aveva segretamente covato per anni. Pensare agli ansimi, a quelle lingue che a turno gli saettavano nella bocca, le profonde penetrazioni ed i lunghi orgasmi scaricati sul suo viso... Erano ottimi ricordi, ma al contempo temette che il richiamo del suo capo fosse dovuto proprio a quel motivo. Che avesse scoperto qualcosa? Una cosa del genere non poteva rimanere impunita: avrebbe pagato delle care conseguenze. La sua vita avrebbe subito una distruzione certa: il matrimonio, il lavoro, i suoi più cari conoscenti... Tutto sarebbe andato a rotoli per un po' di piacere. Sentì una forte oppressione al petto quando varcò la soglia dell'ufficio.

"Come avrà notato, Jim - tutti i detenuti che dovevano essere spostati da Blackgate ad Arkham sono stati sistemati. Sono orgoglioso del lavoro e dell'aiuto che la GCPD ha potuto dare; ed orgoglioso del suo contributo." e gli porse la mano per stringergliela. Il biondo poliziotto era un po' titubante, ma allungò la mano e gliela strinse a sua volta in maniera vigorosa. Davvero non si era accorto di nulla? Essere riuscito a sfuggire agli occhi vigili della polizia lo faceva sentire più sporco di quanto non credesse. Inoltre... Sembrava essere tutto arrivato ad una conclusione. Non sarebbe più dovuto andare ad Arkham. Non si sarebbe più perso in quei corpi che aveva imparato a conoscere; non poteva più mangiare quel frutto proibito e delizioso. Le emozioni che stava provando erano così in contrasto tra loro da confonderlo, e Barnes sembrò essersi accorto del suo stato. "Tutto bene, Jim?" domandò, alzando il sopracciglio e fissandolo incuriosito. Gordon sorrise di gusto, mostrando i suoi denti bianchi, nella migliore espressione che poteva.

"Certamente, sir. Finalmente andrò via da quella gabbia di matti." si limitò a dire. Già: era venuto il momento di tornare alla sua normale routine, quella in cui era un marito amorevole ed un incorreggibile poliziotto. Una quotidianità fatta di appostamenti, ciambelle scadenti, baci sulle dolci labbra di Lee Thompkins. La memoria e specialmente la libido avrebbero dimenticato col tempo quegli incontri ad Arkham con i due criminali.

  


Non fece più ritorno al manicomio criminale, nemmeno sentì nominare per molto tempo quel luogo di pazzia e dolore. Fino alla sera in cui, dopo una stressante giornata lavorativa, si sedette davanti alla televisione con il whisky in mano. Si rilassava facendo zapping tra i canali quando notò che ogni telegiornale riportava la stessa notizia: due noti criminali di Gotham erano riusciti ad evadere all'alba da Arkham, indisturbati e nessuno era riuscito ancora ad individuarli. Le foto segnaletiche mostravano chiaramente i loro volti. Jim deglutì a fatica e si bloccò quando sentì bussare alla porta del proprio appartamento. Si alzò, con ancora il bicchiere del liquore in mano ed andò lentamente ad aprire.

“Salve Jim. Vecchio amico.”

“Detective Gordon.”

Invece di essere spaventato per la loro presenza, James Gordon sentì il bassoventre che si stava scaldando.

⊶ _This is the last time I’ll abandon you_  
And this is the last time I’ll forget you  
I wish I could ⊷


End file.
